


Hullámzó érzelmek karácsonya

by SassyMeg



Series: Karácsonyi Destiel [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: "baleset", Alternatív Univerzum - modern setting, Alternatív világegyetem - modern felfogás, Boldog végkifejlet, Cas angyal-de fogyó erővel, Cas kórházba kerül, Christmas Time, Dean hibáztatja magát, Destiel Magyarul - Freeform, Gondoskodó!Dean, Happy Ending, Kompenzálásképpen bármit megtenne, M/M, Magyar Destiel - Freeform, Megbocsátó!Cas, angst with happy ending, angyal!Cas, enyhe (említett) BabyDaddy!kink, gyors felépülés, karácsonyi fic, sikeres műtét, utalás enyhe BDSM kapcsolatra, vadász!Dean, vita - veszekedés, önvád
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: Cas szeretné megünnepelni a karácsonyt, Dean viszont nem. Szó szót követ, végül az angyal elviharzik, miközben Dean morog. Később viszont teljesen magán kívül lesz, mikor egy kórházból hívják, hogy Castiel náluk van.Dean magát vádolja, egyben bármit megtenne, hogy Cas újra a régi legyen, és bár az angyal ezt kihasználhatná, nem teszi... csak talán egy picit. ;)
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel
Series: Karácsonyi Destiel [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1219328
Kudos: 18





	Hullámzó érzelmek karácsonya

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mazey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazey/gifts).



> Misha a frászt hozta rám, idén dec. 18-án, amikor megtudtam, hogy túl van a csípő displázia (titániumos csípő pótló) műtétjén. Még tavaly sérült meg, egy jótékonysági marathon alkalmával, és április óta tervben volt ez a műtétje ((Tehát a képek valódiak!!!)). Mindezt a karácsony előtti ünnepekben igyekezett elérni - a Supernatural is most hiátusban van -, és hála a Magasságosnak, a műtét után két (!!!) órával már lábra állt! Egy híres specialista, Dr. Berger műtötte, Chichago-ban, és most Mish gyógyulgat.  
> Aztán ez eszembe juttatta, hogy erről írhatnék karácsonyi ficet - de persze más is tervben volt, úgyhogy lehetséges dupla fic. :)  
> Megjegyzés 2.: Azért, ha születik is két fic, nem vagyok egyáltalán formában, és nehéz írni úgy, hogy valami vidámat szeretnél összehozni (ha másképp nem, legalább a végére), ugyanakkor azt érzed, hogy ez nem fog menni, illetve pont, hogy vacakul érzed magad... szóval előre is elnézést kérek. Írni nem mindig könnyű, bár, ha túl lendülök, akkor jó érzés.  
> Megjegyzés 3:  
> Fogalmam sincs, hogy létezik-e Kansas Memorial kórház, ezt csak a Chicago Memorialról mintáztam. (Mellesleg Chicagoban, talán épp abban a kórházban műtötték Misht)  
> Plusz: az Orthoplasztikai osztály is az elmém szüleménye, ha mégis van ilyen, akkor véletlen egybeesés. :) 
> 
> A történet szempontjából még annyit tennék a megjegyzésekhez, hogy Dean és Cas ebben a történetben már voltak egy párszor együtt (szexeltek), de a vadász még mindig úgy tesz, mintha ezek csak megtörténtek volna, és kész. Utána pedig újra barátként viselkedik az angyalával, míg ő alig titkoltan szerelmes belé, de tiszteletben tartja, hogy amíg Dean nem akarja nyíltan felvállalni a kapcsolatukat, addig beéri ennyivel is.  
> \---  
> Még egy fontos dolog:  
> Ezt a ficet szülinapjára ajánlom Mazey-nek, hogy ne csak a mai Supernatural rész legyen az ajándéka, hanem ez a fic is. :)  
> Boldog Születésnapot, Mazey! :) <3

***  
Castiel ugyan angyal volt még, de az angyali ereje nem pótolta úgy önmagát, hogy teljes legyen, s bár képes a gyógyításra, ez sokkalta lassúbb folyamat, mint régebben.

Egy ideje tervezte már, hogy kórházba vonul, s ott fogja helyrehozatni a testét.

Néhány hónapja, egy jótékonysági marathonon vett részt - még csak nem is csalt, bár tehette volna -, és sajnos, ekkor sérült meg a csípője. Sikerült konzultálnia egy specialistával, aki a legjobb volt ezen a téren, s nála kapott időpontot nem sokkal karácsony előttire.

Valószínűleg ez okozta, hogy ebben az évben mindenképp ünnepelni akart karácsonykor, a családjának érzett Winchester testvérekkel. Bár talán Sam - mivel célzott rá -, idén külön utakon jár, de remélte, hogy az ünneplés kettesben is az lesz. Majdnem olyan, mintha ő meg Dean egy pár lennének. 

Boldognak érezte magát, hogy sikerült valamit egyedül elintéznie, amúgy sem akarta ezzel terhelni Deant, meg aztán sosem szerette, mikor a vadásza tehetetlen babaként tekintett rá, ha valamit nem tudott úgy, ahogy kellett volna. 

Úgyhogy haza felé nem tudott ellenállni, és vásárolt néhány karácsonyi dekorációt... oké, nem néhányat, sokat. S jó kedvűen tartott vele a bunkerbe, már előre örülve annak, ahogy feldíszítik közös otthonukat.

Egészen addig, míg számára világossá nem vált, hogy Dean ezt nem akarja. 

\- Nem, Cas, szó sem lehet róla! - tiltakozott a vadász.  
\- De miért? - Castiel hangjában nemcsak a csalódás, de egy gyermek enyhe durcás hangulata is kihallatszott - Azért, mert Sam nem lehet velünk? 

\- Nem. De. Örülök, hogy Sammy talált magának egy vonzó lányt, és vele tölti a napjait, talán újév hajnaláig - mondta védekező éllel a hangjában, ugyanakkor tudhatta volna, hogy Cas ezzel nem elégszik meg, sőt, átlát rajta.

\- Téged bánt, hogy nem töltjük együtt az ünnepet, de nem szóltál erről Samnek, most mégis magad bünteted, és persze engem.

\- Ugyan, Cas! Te tudod a legjobban: Jézus nem ekkor született! Elmondtad már magad is számtalanszor! Nem akarok semmi felhajtást, fáradt vagyok, és kész! Nem fogok semmit feldíszíteni!

\- Való igaz! Ez, eredetileg egy pogány ünnep volt, amit az emberek a Napisten tiszteletére tartottak, hogy rövidülnek az éjszakák, és hamarosan melegebb lesz az idő, amíg az egyház ezt a napot ki nem sajátította... De...

\- Nincs de, Cas! Nem veszek ebben részt, és ennyi! Semmivel nem tudsz rá venni az ellenkezőjére!

Castielnek fogalma sem volt, hogy mi akasztotta még ki a barátját azon a tényen kívül, hogy nem ünnepelnek együtt, de Dean elég pipának tűnt, bár az is tény, hogy könnyen felhúzta magát, és ilyenkor akármi dolog adódott még hozzá, az csak fokozta az indulatait.

\- Igazán?  
Az angyal provokatívnak érezte válaszát, ugyanakkor dühítette, hogy a vadásza végig sem hallgatja. 

\- Igen, igazán.  
Dean reagálása csak olaj volt a tűzre. 

\- Jó, rendben. Akkor erre sem lesz "igazán" szükség! - válaszolta mérgesen, szokásos légi idézeteit használva, majd a kezébe akadt kisebb ajándékos dobozt felmarkolva, elhajította úgy, hogy kérdéses volt, valaha megtalálja egyszer valaki. Cas nem is nézett utána, hogy Dean ajándék doboza merre landol a bunker könyvtárában. 

Dúlva-fúlva indult a garázs felé, ahova az aranyszín Lincolnját állította be.  
\- Most meg hova tépsz? - érte utol a vadász válasza, de már képtelennek érezte magát, hogy neki álljon szelíden magyarázkodni.  
Egyedüllétre volt szüksége, hogy lehiggadjon.  
Ha Dean nem áll mellette, ő akkor is belevág az egész dologba. Az a teljesen logikátlan dolog nem gyújtott fényt az elméjében, hogy a vadász nem is támogathatja, ha azt sem tudja miről van szó. 

A garázsba érve kidobálta a rengeteg díszt, amit - akkor még boldogan - összevásárolt. Istenem, mintha fényévekkel ezelőtt lett volna! Majd bevágódott a kocsijába, és elhajtott... Volna, ha a kocsija beindul. De nem így történt, s ezért gyalog vágott az útnak, hogy kiszellőztesse a fejét.

*

A vadász úgy érezte, sürgősen meg kell ütnie valakit, vagy valamit. Ezért aztán kapóra jött olykor a "közeli" kétes hírű bár, ahol mindig talált valami ostoba szörnyet - legyen épp akár ember -, aki nem volt tisztában azzal a ténnyel, hogy a Winchester klán közelében felettébb botor dolog balhét csinálni. Ha pedig nem téved erre semmi természetfeletti, még mindig akad valami douchebag, aki kiérdemel egy - két kiadós pofont. Ugyan a tesójával azt az elvet vallotta, hogy embereket nem ölnek - bár amikor azaz őrült család, aki emberekre vadászott, elrabolta Deant, és előtte még számos más embert is, felülírta a szabályt -, az sehol sem volt a kódexükben kőbe vésve, hogy ne taníthassák móresre az illetőt.  
Tehát ezt az elvet követve indult sokszor Dean a bárba, majd miután kitombolta magát, akkor haza. Ma viszont úgy döntött a bunkerben vezeti le a feszültségét. Nem lenne a legszerencsésebb, ha éppen most inná le magát, aztán még valami olyat tenne, amit még ő is megbánna... 

Dean egy ideig még morózus volt, de miután ivott vagy három üveg sört, kezdett az indulata alább hagyni, és megnyugodni. Főleg miután betolt két tisztességes méretű házi hamburgert, amikor csengett a telefonja.

\- Igen? - szólt bele a készülékbe, s egy kellemes férfi hang válaszolt.  
\- Helló, Dean Winchesterrel beszélek?  
\- Igen, én vagyok, tessék.  
\- A Kansas Memorial kórházból telefonálok, Castiel Winchester miatt.  
Deanben megfagyott a vér. Az agyán hirtelen millió baljóslatú kép zúdult át, s egyben az önvád, hogyha nem olyan brat, amikor Cas karácsonyi díszítést akart, akkor ez az egész nem történt volna meg. Egyben tudta, barátja csak akkor adja meg ezt a nevet, amikor ez elkerülhetetlen, tehát valóban nagy a baj.

\- Uram, itt van még?  
\- Khmm. Igen. Mi történt?  
\- A férje műtétje sikeres volt, rövidesen lábra is tud majd állni...  
\- Melyik osztályon van, hányas szobában?  
\- Orthoplasztika, bal szárny, tizenhatos szoba.  
\- Köszönöm, hamarosan ott leszek.

Dean több részletet nem is akart tudni, majd megkérdezi személyesen. Sietve szedi össze a cuccait, s rohan a garázsba, az impalájához.

Egy pillanatra megáll, mikor észreveszi a sok szanaszéjjel dobált karácsonyi díszítést, amit az angyala hagyott hátra órákkal ezelőtt. Újra az önvád hulláma mossa át, majd megrázva magát, a kocsijába pattan.

*

A kórházban, a biztonsági őrnek akadt némi munkája, amikor Dean kissé indulatosabban kérte, hogy láthassa a "férjét", és nem olyan olajozottan történt ez, ahogyan elképzelte. Kis híján kihajították, ha nem mutatja meg az "FBI" jelvényét, meg is teszik. Így csak röviden kellett magyarázkodnia, hogy épp egy "ügyétől" elszakadva jött.  
Az őr ezek után sokkal megértőbben viszonyult hozzá, sőt még kávét is hozott. Dean kortyonként megitta, de közben a lába ahogy ült, idegesen rezgett. Alig várta, hogy végre láthassa az angyalát.  
Amikor aztán szóltak, hogy bemehet a tizenhatos szobába, egy pillanat alatt ott termett. 

[](https://postimg.cc/gx5mHWNL)

Cas még kicsit kótyagos volt a drogoktól, de örült neki, hogy láthatja Deant.  
\- Hogy festek? - kérdezte szerelmétől köszönés helyett.  
\- Nincs nálad gyönyörűbb, és értékesebb számomra - fogta meg angyala kezét, s azon mód a szájához emelve meg is csókolta a kézfejét, majd simogatni kezdte, miközben aggódva figyelte a máskor oly pajkos szikrákat vető kék szemeit - Annyira hülye egy fasz voltam! Meg tudsz nekem bocsátani? Feldíszítheted az egész bunkert, ha akarod!

\- És ha téged akarlak feldíszíteni? Jól nézne ki rajtad valami lamella, meg a füleidre két színes gömb! - Az előbb emlegetett pajkos szikrák életre keltek Castiel mesés szemeiben.

Dean egy pillanatra megdöbben. Majd füléig szalad a szája.  
\- Tetőtől talpig beöltöztethetsz karácsonyfának, az sem érdekel, ha veled minden rendben, és te jól vagy. Egyébként mi történt?  
\- Elő voltam már műtétre jegyezve. Igaz, nem mostanra, de miután az összeveszésünk után eljöttem tőled, figyelmetlen voltam, és egy autó elsodort...

Dean most kissé erősebben szorította meg angyala kezét, amit azóta sem engedett el, mióta elkezdtek beszélgetni. Cas pedig folytatta.  
\- Ne aggódj! Tényleg az én figyelmetlenségem okozta a balesetet, és a sofőr be is hozott. Szerintem jobban meg volt ijedve a történtek miatt, mint én. Így aztán előrébb kellett hozni a csípő műtétem, ami amúgy is esedékes lett volna. A tavalyi jótékonysági marathonon sérültem meg, és mivel egyre kevesebb az angyali erőm, jobbnak láttam, ha hagyományos módon hozatom helyre a testem.

\- És én erről miért nem tudok? - kérdezte Dean enyhe szemre hányással a hangjában.  
\- Miután összevesztünk, egyszerűen kiesett az agyamból. Amikor felidegesítesz, nem tudok logikusan gondolkodni.

Semmi számonkérés nem volt az angyal hangjában. Csak mint tényt közölte mindezt, mégis Dean bűnösnek érezte magát a történtek miatt, de annyit már kitapasztalt, ilyenkor a legjobb békítő módszer, ha flörtölni kezd Cassel. Újra megcsókolta a kézfejét, majd közelebb hajolt hozzá egy szájra adott, lágy csókra. 

\- Beszéljünk csak arról, hogy hogyan fogsz feldíszíteni! Van hozzá egy-két ötletem... tudod, nemcsak a füleimen mutatna jól az a két gömb... van más testrészem is, amire akár díszeket aggathatsz... de jobban örülnék neki, ha másképp hasznosítanád - dörmögte azzal a hanggal, amit előszeretettel használt kettejük között az ágyban.

\- És ha azt mondom, hogy viseld az új, erdei zöld szaténbugyidat, megteszed? - halkította le, és egyben mélyítette el a hangját Cas, ami borzongást váltott ki a vadászából, bár ezt az angyal előre tudta. Már csak abból a reakcióból is kiszámíthatta, ahogy Dean közelebb hajolt hozzá, és látta a smaragd zöld szemeinek szélesre kitágult pupilláit. Ez azt jelentette, hogy az idősebb Winchestert nagyon is érdekli a dolog.

\- Bármit, amit csak akarsz... Baby Daddy...  
\- Rossz fiú voltál! Tudod? Büntetést érdemelsz!  
\- Ó, nem is tudod, hogy mennyire! Annyira rossz voltam! Büntess meg! - aztán egy pillanatra kisesve a szerepéből hozzátette - Basszus, Cas! Annyira akarlak! Mikor jöhetsz haza?  
\- Azt hiszem a doki már írja a zárómat. Még egy-két óra, és elengednek.  
\- Tényleg? Már alig várom!

*

Dean betartotta a szavát, és Cas tényleg feldíszítette, mint egy fenyőfát. Angyala viszont nem feledkezett meg a zöld szaténbugyiról sem. Az igaz, hogy a műtétje miatt óvatosabbnak kellett lenniük, de ez nem jelentette azt, hogy nem szerezhetnek egymásnak örömet. 

Később, mikor már lihegve egymás mellett feküdtek, Dean megjegyezte, hogy ez az egyik legszebb karácsonya, amit eddig átélt. Cas pedig megcsókolta, és teljesen egyetértett vele.

\--- The End ---

01.16.2020. 19:14 Thursday

**Author's Note:**

> Ha tetszett a történetem, ne felejtsd el a kudos gombot megnyomni - köszi! :)  
> \---  
> Tudom, mentegetőzésnek tűnik, de előbb a depresszió gyűrt maga alá, aztán a kezem (ujjam) sérült meg annyira, hogy nem voltam képes haladni a történettel.  
> Viszont, ahogy ígértem - bár kicsúsztam a karácsonyi időszakból -, de írom a másik, szintén erre az ünnepre egy vidámabb domestic Destielt. Elméletileg a fele kész, és az is teen & up (14+) korhatáros lesz.  
> Arra gondoltam: még ma befejezem azt is, de talán mégsem, így késem pár napot még.


End file.
